Velaré por ti
by ElectricalMarauder
Summary: No es una noche cualquiera para los McKinnon. Han sido marcados por Lord Voldemort, y cuando los mortífagos vienen a buscarles cesan las carcajadas y sonrisas. En medio del caos, Marlene tratará de salvar a su hermano cueste lo que cueste. Este fic participa en el minirreto de octubre para El Torneo de los Tres Magos del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.


**Disclaimer** : El Potterverso es de Rowling, yo solo juego con él. Creo que el pobre Wick es de mi creación.

Aviso: _Este fic participa en el minirreto de octubre para El Torneo de los Tres Magos del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

Nota de Autora: Moody dijo que los McKinnon fueron asesinados por orden de Voldemort por ser una de las familias que se enfrentaron a él. Bajo esa premisa, el personaje que me tocó que era Marlene, y la temática del reto que era "Asuntos Pendientes", os traigo este fic. Espero que os guste y... ¡Nos vemos al final!

* * *

Llegan a medianoche, como en toda buena historia de terror. Conforme sus sombras se proyectan a través de las ventanas el silencio se adueña de la sala de estar: las carcajadas se apagan, el ambiente familiar se deshace entre nuestros dedos.

Giro la vista y contemplo el aterrorizado rostro de mi hermano, su pecho moverse agitadamente.

—Wick —Le sujeto por los hombros y le obligo a prestarme atención—, escóndete. —Sus grandes ojos azules me observan con preocupación—. Vete de aquí YA.

Asiente, y empieza a correr, se pierde entre su familia. El resto sacamos las varitas. Estoy aterrorizada, noto temblar todo mi cuerpo. Pero no acabarán con nosotros sin que opongamos resistencia, por los nuestros y nuestra causa.

El primer destello derriba la puerta de una sacudida. El siguiente acierta de lleno contra la lámpara del comedor, y esta se precipita sobre nosotros: nos sumergimos en el caos. El tercero, de color verde esmeralda, impacta sobre una figura. Su rostro se ilumina un segundo y puedo ver a mi padre en su último instante de vida, derrumbándose sobre el suelo.

Combato con fiereza, con lágrimas en los ojos, murmurando hechizos que no me salvarán eternamente: sé lo que nos espera.

Me cruzo de bruces con uno de ellos. En mi último suspiro solo pienso en Wick, que ojalá se haya escondido bien, que al menos él se haya salvado.

Me desplomo.

Durante algunos segundos no escucho un solo grito, ni el propio silencio. No puedo moverme, ni emitir sonido alguno.

Pero pienso.

¿Por qué pienso, si he muerto?

Poco a poco mis sentidos recuperan la consciencia. Me arrastro un par de metros a través del silencio, los escombros y cuerpos sin vida. Echo la vista atrás y me veo a mí misma tendida en el suelo, la mirada perdida y la boca entreabierta a mitad de un grito.

Oigo voces en el piso de arriba. Me arde la garganta. La rabia y la impotencia me consumen y mis ojos estallan en lágrimas de humo. Pero me apoyo en la escasa energía que se niega a abandonarme aún, y comienzo a moverme; despacio, arrastrándome, impulsada por el aire. La casa está en ruinas. Pienso que en cualquier momento el techo se desplomará sobre mí, cuando recuerdo que ya no importa. Yo he abandonado la vida y he de impedir que Wick haga lo mismo.

Les alcanzo mientras comprueban la biblioteca, cuando un mortífago se aproxima sin saberlo a su escondite. El fuego echa chispas en la chimenea. Me concentro en la rabia que bulle dentro de mí y las llamas dibujan una silueta aterradora en la pared. Rugen y ladran, "fuera de aquí". Son empujados a través de la ventana por una fuerza que sienten, pero no ven. Y deciden no volver.

Mi hermano se encoge sobre sí mismo. Quiero gritar _¡vive!_ , pero sé que no me escuchará. _Siempre velaré por ti, aunque no seas consciente._

Permanezco entre las sombras, y solo le veo llorar.

 _Hasta el fin de nuestros días._

* * *

Salvo el hecho de Marlene siendo un fantasma que vela por su hermano, así me lo imagino yo. En una noche que no era una cualquiera, la familia cenaba tranquila. Quizás estaban todos reunidos por una ocasión especial... Y fue como si los atraparan en una ratonera. Una de esas masacres mágicas de la Primera Guerra. Me parece que me ha quedado algo escueto el "desenlace" pero era mucho lo que tenía en la cabeza y he escrito 500 palabras justas. No me daba para más. Aun así espero que os haya gustado y que algo os haya transmitido (y que sigáis viendo más de mí en este Torneo, muehehe).

(abrazos eléctricos.)


End file.
